Dark Reality
by Emotrocity
Summary: My name is Tyler, i am 14 years old and i have a UN-natural ability to talk to Pokemon. me and my team of 7 Pokemon shall journey to become masters. Along the way we shall meet new people and create who we are. This is a Dark Reality. This is a M/M HumanxPokemon and PokemonxPokemon So read at your own consent. Warning Lemons in later chapters and Some lovin.
1. Intro

OK here is my new story it shall be called Dark Reality. I am going to make an oc based of me. Here are my "stats"

Name Tyler Dark

Height: 6'4

Appearance: this is what I look like FYI

My partner shall be a Gallade and here is my team in total

( I don't put them in their pokeballs unless I have to so here is my team in total)

1: Galade named Tristan

2: Charizard named Flame (name from other fiction)

3: Machoke named King

4: Tyranitar named Zach

5: Alakazam named Jake

6: Feraligator named Drake

7, I like breaking rules and I need a pair for each one well here are the pairs then ill tell you number 7

Me(dark you will understand later) and Tristan (fighting and psychic)

Drake(Water) and Zach (dark and rock)

Jake(psychic) and King (fighting)

Flame and DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN.

The 7th is Xavier the salamence

Flame(fire and flying) and Xavier(dragon and flying)

OK time to work on chapter one


	2. Chapter 1 The Dawn of a New Day

Dark Reality Chapter one

Hey everyone it's me Emotrocity! This is my new story Dark reality and I want everyone to read it understands?! UNDERSTAND!

GOOD :D

I am going to my disclaimer with Tyler and Tristan.

Tyler: This one does not own pokemon, that's someone elses job.

Tristan: He writes us as his own oc's.

Both: LET THE STORY BEGIN! ^_^

I open my eyes and yawn, its been forever since I last had a good sleep. I walk over to my closet and throw on my normal hoodie gloves and jeans. I walk over to my belt and pick up a pokeball.

"Come on out Tristan *yawn*"

I throw the pokeball on the ground and my best friend in the world appears, Tristan the Galade.

"Morning Tyler. My my why isn't your hair a mess?" Tristan teased.

"Quiet Tristan"

He snickers as I walk over to my mirror and he is right my hair is a mess, grabbing a brush I start brushing my hair down to its usual demeanor.

"So Tristan how did you sleep?"

"I slept good Tyler, now why don't you get the whole team out and do our usual routine?"

He is right. Our morning starts out with a small series of workouts tailored for each one of my team members. I slip on my belt and Tristan and I walk outside.

"Everyone come on out."

First to come out was my Machoke, King. Then my Tyranitar Zach. Followed by My Alakazam Jake, then my Charizard Flame. Last few to come out were My Feraligator Drake and my Salamence Xavier.

All: "good morning Tyler!"

"Ok everyone Get to your stations!"

They all walk off. King goes to the punching bag. Zach goes to the barren land behind my house to work on his powers. Jake goes inside to work on moving things with his mind. Flame and Xavier practice together flying and sparing. Drake goes off and swims in the lake near my house. Me and Tristan go back inside to do what we normally do.

Me and Tristan, who can extend the back of his arms into swords, spar inside. I have trained with a two handed sword. So we spar. I have a practice sword dulled down and Tristan has undergone vigorous training to not hurt anyone he is not supposed to.

"let us begin Tristan."

"Lets"

I charge at Tristan and swing. Tristan being a Pokémon, used agility to circle behind me and hit me in the back.

"Ha nice one Tristan."

"Thank you"

After much slashing and bashing, Tristan wins today.

"Hah I win today Tyler" Tristan smiles

"Barely because of that Quick Attack."

"You so get on my nerves sometimes."

"Yeah I know yet you love me the same"

"I know"

Its true, me and everyone on the team are gay for only one person. It seems like we only like one person and no matter how we try we aren't attracted to another person. Me and Tristan have thought about getting into a relationship yet its new to us so we are waiting. We are only worried about what other people will think of us.

We are both sweating from the workout and I look up at Tristan, Those eyes, His sleek figure, I just want to….. WAIT what am I doing! I shake the thoughts from my brain

"Lets get everyone else"

"Lets"

Me and Tristan walk outside and Tristan gives me that look, knowing what to do, he grabs me and hurls me in the air. And when I reach the peak….

"EVERYONE COME ON IN!"

When I Start falling everyone shows up I fall down into Tristan's arms. I open my eyes and look into his and Flame speaks up

"Break it up you 2" Everyone except me and Tristan start snickering, knowing we like eachother. I stand up and me and Tristan's faces are dark red. That's when everyone starts laughing uncontrollably.

After a few minuets of laughing I speak up

"ok guys today I need to go shopping so everyone except Flame and Xavier inside your ball"

They agree and they return to their pokeballs.

"Ok Tristan get on Flame ill ride Xavier"

We hop on and start flying towards town. I always enjoy flying its something about the wind in my hair makes me giddy. We are about half a mile away from town and I tell Flame and Xavier to land.

We all land and let them back inside their balls. I turn to Tristan

"RACE YA"

"YOUR ON!"

Me and Tristan start running full speed and I beat him by a second

"HA I won this time Tris"

"BY a second"

"Blah whatever lets go inside the town"

I grab his hand and urge onwards. I notice he is blushing.

"Whats wrong Tristan?"

"I don't know wont we get weird looks?"

"Screw other people I only care about you"

He is shocked as I Give him a kiss on the cheek. He seems shocked

"I.. Um… Wow…. C-cant … leive"

I start laughing

"lets go"

We walk into the town, getting a few curious glances and I point out the store I was looking for, the accessories shop. Tristan looks at me.

"why here?"

"You will see"

I tell him to wait outside and I go inside.

"hello sir did you have an order?"

"Yes I did Tyler Dark"

"Ah yes Mr. Dark here is the package for Galade"

"Thank you"

I walk outside and hand it to Tristan

"Open it"

Open it he did, he ripped it open and what he saw shocked him

"for… for me?"

"Yes it is Tri"

He holds up the gift I gave him, A Dark green necklace with a flawless emerald in the middle with this ingraving

"Tristan, the one and only" Tristan read aloud.

He looks up at me and I smirk

"your welcome"

He nearly tackles me and gives me a bear hug.

"thank you!"

"your welcome let me help you put it on"

He turns around and I put it on his neck

"It fit?"

"yes it does"

So I call out flame and Xavier and we fly home

When we reach home I let everyone out and everyone gasps

"Where did you get the necklace Tristan?"

"Did Tyler get that for you?"

"why aren't you guys going out already"

I think about it and I find the only way to reply.

I grab Tristan and give him a very passionate French kiss. Eventually after the shock of being kiss Tristan returns the kiss. Everyone is Hollering signs of approval. After a bit I break the kiss and Tristan just stares at me blank

"that…. Was….. Amazing Tyler….."

"yes it was"

The rest of the group picks us up and puts us in the air. I cant help but blush and Tristan seems the same way. They carry us inside and put us down.

"Hey Tyler kiss him"

"I think I will do that Jake"

I pull Tristan into a deep kiss and everyone except me and Tristan are yelling in approval.

Tristan pulls away and says aloud.

"I love you Tyler"

"I love you to My Only Love "

OH MAH GAWD LONG FIRST CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW.

I HADE WAY TO MUCH FUN WITH THIS PRESS THAT FAVORITE BUTTION AND PM ME.

AND IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO DO SOMETHING WITH THIS STORY PLEASE SEND REVIEWS.

GOODBYE.


	3. Chapter 2 All is Fair In love 'n' Pokmon

Dark Reality Chapter 2

Welcome one and all to my second chapter sorry if the first chapter seemed to last to long, I just had so much fun with new characters. Now for the disclaimer I will like Tristan

"even though he don't own pokemon, he just made my like 1,000.000 percent BETTER! Now lets get on with the story."

FOR TONIGHT WE DINE IN HELL!

…. Not really XD

As Tristan wakes up, he notices Tyler is up already dressed and listening to this song

Asylum

Release me

No remnants were ever found of it

Feeling the hot bile

With every fake smile

Though no evidence was ever found

It never went away completely

I try to hide from the unholy sound of it

Another day gone

Another night's dawn

Dark forces pull me underground

That never went away completely

How can I feel this empty?

I will not recover this time

This loneliness is killing me

Will I never know peace of mind again?

I don't believe it

I can't achieve it

I think it all is just another sign

It never went away completely

Terror is coursing in me

Dreading the final moment when I have to dream

And feel you die.)

He pauses and smiles uncontrollably

"Good morning Tri Tri."

Tristan Blushes "Good morning your royal emoness " ^_^

"Hehe how did you sleep?"

"you know how like a freaking angel was sleeping next to me how could I not sleep amazingly sound?"

Now its Tylers turn to blush

"you aren't so un-godly either yourself"

Tristan smiles and walks over to Tyler and plants a big kiss on his lips. "Yesterday the best day of my life" He keeps planting kisses on Tylers lips and wants nothing more cause if this is heaven then let him die and go here.

"wow when did you become so good at this Tri?"

"Natural I guess."

"fair enough. Today we are going to mock battles."

"fun this going to rock lets go get everyone up"

Today he let everyone sleep wherever they wanted inside of his big house. Drake was outside sleeping near the water. Jake was floating meditating and when he walked by Jake Patted his back and said good job. The flying types were sleeping on the roof. Zach was boss so he slept outside in the flat lands behind the house. King was inside the gym sleeping I guess. So it was time to wake them up

Tristan tossed Tyler in the air and this time he did something stupid.

"WAAAAAAAAAKE UP ALREADY YOU LAZY SLUTS!"

Tyler fells in Tristans arms and Tristan gave him the you cant be serious look.

When everyone showed up…..

All:"really Tyler?"

"yes really today we have mock battles and me and My Illustrious Boyfriend Tristan will show you how to perform in hand and hand combat later"

While Tristan was blushing everyone said ok.

"Ok battle one it shall be Xavier and Flame"

Both: "ok"

"READY SET GO"

Xavier started off using Draco Meteor, which seemed harsh for a mock battle. While meteors were falling everywhere Flame Took off into the air and grabbed a meteor. Xavier decided to use this to his advantage and used hyperbeam at the meteor he was holding, at first it didn't do anything then after a few seconds it exploded in Flames face.

Flame spiraling towards the ground crashed. Xavier realizing he took it to far rushed up and checked if he was ok. Flame had a few scratches and bruises nothing major yet he still fainted.

"ok Xavier walk off the stage ill take care of Flame."

I walk over to flame and use a piece of revive and used a potion. And I smacked him in the face.

"wake up already"

Moaning flame wakes up and walks over to Xavier and gives him a sign of a good job.

Ok Battle 2 " King and Jake"

Both walk onto the stage and they take positons and I give them the go.

King starts of strong by using work up and calm mind keeping his attacks and defenses sharp cause Jake has the Advantage. Jake starts off using double team and confusion. King being confused of which was the real jake gets hit and gets even more confused. Jake seeming to have 40 copies king is scared. Jake decides to end this with his Signature move, Psychic Cut. He holds out his spoons and bends them with his mind and throws them at king. King becomes slightly dazed at this and then looks forward again and gets hit in the face being instantly knocked out.

"Ok Jake walk of the stage"

I walk over and do the same thing to King.

"Wake up NOW."

He wakes up and gives thumb up to Jake

Battle 3 "Drake and Zach"

"Lets do this Zach"

They walk on the stage and I give them the go and the battle commences. Drake starts with rainy day and Jake protects us from the rain and I mouth thank you, wet hair doesn't work good for me. Zach starts with hyper beam infused with dark energy and fires. It hits him square on and is nearly passed out. Zach decides to finish him and uses dark pulse. I know this would be over kill so I run up to Drake and block it yet normally I block it this time it hit me. My mind is hit with the dark energy and I am passes out. As I am blacking out Tristan runs over to me crying.

-The next morning-

Tyler's eyes slowly and everyone is looking over him especially Zach and Tristan

"My love are you ok?" He noticed Tristan was crying and Zach looked like he messed up. I Reply to everyone I am ok

"Seriously I am ok, My mind is a little cloudy for some reason. But somehow I seem stronger."

"Here Tyler drink this"

He hands me something to drink and I take a sip

"to hot to….." I meant to say hot yet instead I breathed a bit of fire instead. Everyone jumps back at this.

"woah is it me or did I use flamethrower?"

"I think you did tyler, try another move."

"Ok then let me try Psychic"

I raise my hand and lift a pot across the room up.

"Woah this is trippin, AM I DREAMING SMACK ME NOW!"

I punch myself in the stomach and I realize I am not dreaming.

"Ok I am not dreaming, let me get up, Meet me outside" I use agility and I am outside in a second.

"sweet"

Everyone catches up soon, and I am outside trying stuff out.

"Ok idiot time Attract"

I am it at Tristan and he rushes at me head over heels and kisses me on the lips.

"OH MAH GAWD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH KISS ME NOW"

I am laughing my ass off and I am happy to oblige. So after it wore off he realized what happened and blushed and I told everyone to take a nap. Me and Tristan go into my room and then we go to sleep

OK everyone I hope you like this this was the most fun and I am going to keep cranking out chapters so this wont be the last anytime soon. So everyone I wish you a good night.


	4. Chapter 3 The Journey Begins

Dark Reality Chapter 3 The Journey Begins.

Welcome Welcome everyone to Chapter 3! Recap Over last chapter, Tyler and Tristan Kiss, Tyler gets knocked out and gains pokemon Powers. They take nap, Now it begins…. WITH the disclaimer, I will let Zach do this.

"He does not own pokemon, pokemon owns" I smack him in the head "say it right"

"fine he does not own pokemon only us. There happy?"

"Yes I am Let The story BEGIN!

(P.S) I sometimes write from 3rd person most the time I write from Tylers point of view.

Tyler wakes up feeling refreshed. Yawning, he looks to his right and sees Tristan and decides to wake him up. He taps on Tristan's shoulder and he opens his eyes. Tristan opens his eyes oh so slowly to give of the sexiest look available.

"Stop being a tease Tristan."

"You love it"

"Yes I do"

I lean forward and give him a small peck on the lips.

"Your Just going to have to wait to get the full kiss you deserve"

I give a sly grin and Tristan moan and trys to pull my head to his but I resist.

"Just kiss me already Tyler" he begs.

" As much as I would Love to, I am going to resist until later."

"Whats later?"

"Later"

"your such an ass at times"

"Yet you love me the same"

He laughs a little and I tell him lets go outside. Me and him go to wake everyone else up, and eventually everyone is all the way awake.

"Today I feel like battling someone at the coliseum, so everyone inside your pokeballs."

They agree and me and Tristan hop on Xavier and Flame. We land outside and they go inside their pokeballs. I nod Tristan to come inside with me. When we get inside I walk up to the receptionist.

"Hello sir, would you like to participate today, we are doing double battles. What is your name?"

"Tyler Dark"

"are you going to participate today?"

I Look to Tristan and he nods yes.

"Sure why not. How many can I Bring in?"

"you are allowed 4 to enter"

"ok Thank you"

"Your welcome, enter within the door on your left."

I take Tristan to the side.

"Ok Tristan I want you to not participate I think I am going to enter Zach and Drake as a team and Flame and Xavier as a team you can stand next to me the whole time if you want"

"Ok and yes I would like to stand next to you"

"Ok lets walk inside"

"Lets"

As they walk inside they are directed to their spots. It seems like they are facing a kid about 10 years old. This should be interesting. The announcer chimes in.

"Todays Combatants are Tyler of the red side and Nick of the blue side. Today it is a double battle with 4 pokemon each. You can only do team shifts when one faints or both. Now Gentlemen Send out your First 2 pokemon"

The kid chimes in first.

"Go Red and Blue!"

He throws out a plusle and a minus.

"pftt piece of cake Zach and Drake come on out"

I throw out My tyranitar and my feraligator and they roar.

"Ok guys no need for overkill don't make him shit his pants"

"OH Tyler you are so mean "

"I know I am Tristan. OK Zach start with dark pulse and Drake with water pulse"

As both of the move fly at the small little pokemon the kid squaks a command.

"Dodge it and attack with Thunder both of you"

Somehow the dodge the attacks and they fly a thunder at Zach and Drake. Zach knows he will brush it off because he is ground type but know it will hurt Drake so he shields Drake by shielding him. All drake can do is say thank you blushing. They are taking to long so I decide to intervene.

"OK guys break it up you can do that at home Now Zach finish them off with a earthquake and Drake your gonna get hit ill give ya a treat when I get home"

Drake nods in approval and Zach Roars and lets loose a giant earthquake and hits the small pokemon . it also hits drake yets its not super effective. The minun and plusle are KO instantly. The kid returns them to their balls.

"OK Bulbasaur and Leafeon GO"

The bulb pokemon and the grassy pokemon appear. I turn to Tristan

"Should I switch them out?"

"yes you should"

"zach and drake return"

"go flame and Xavier"

I send them out and they fly in the air and roar.

"Jesus Christ Guys enough roaring. While your at it operation dark fire"

That is a move I thought them whenever they battle together. They Grab the opposing pokemon and throw them onto the ground and Flame uses flamethrower and Xavier uses dragonbreath.

"Got it" Both replied.

Xavier and Flame swoop in at Extreme Speed and grab them high in the air. They throw them in the circle in the center of the field and attack. The end result exploded in a ball of Bright blue smoke and both the other pokemon are fainted. The announcer speaks over the arena.

"Tyler wins! What a wonderful combination of skill and pokemon! Hopefully he will be back to fight with us soon! He has won 5000P and a set of Ultra Balls! Go to the receptionist to receive your prize! Goodbye and good-day"

I turn to Tristan and give him a hug

"You did great Tyler"

"Thank you Tristan"

Knowing full well of the consequences of HumanxPokemon Relationships , I gave him a Nice gentle kiss on the lips. At first he was shocked a little bit then he gave in and kissed back. Flame decided to ruin the moment.

"Get a Room already by Arceus Lets go home."

"Mmmm I think I will do just that Flame and I got to go shopping again"

"Ok fine but no lovey dovey on the way their and back."

"Ok I will but no promises"

"Oh Tyler you are so mean."

"I know I am Tristan, now let's go shopping for gear and stuff"

"Mmmm lets then we can go home" wink wink

I just smiled and went to the receptionist's desk for my prize.

"Good Job Mr. Dark and I have a question why do you talk to your Pokémon and you seem to understand them?"

"Can you keep a secret? I can talk to Pokémon, so yes I can understand them fully."

"No way" her jaw dropped

"Indeed" I said as I grab my prize and walked outside with my team

"Ty that was funny, seeing her jaw drop, I think she will tell someone."

"I think she will, but this will be fun on the long drive."

"OK so what do we need to buy?" he asked as we got on Xavier and Flame and flew to town.

" I need some more medicine and some revives. I also want some Food for us all, lets see 500 pounds of pokefood costs about 300P Better make it 2000 pounds for 1200P And I want some food so lets see wanna eat out tonight me and you?"

Tristan jaw dropped and he was apperantly shocked.

"R-Realy?"

"why not you are my *ahem* boyfriend"

"OK so where are we going?"

"5 star resteraunt and I am going to buy everyone food."

"You are amazing."

"I know I am"

AND SO I AM LEAVING A CLIFFHANGER. READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO SEE HOW DINNER GOES FOR EVERYONE? WILL TYLER AND TRISTAN EVER BE IN A SERIOUS RELATIONSHIP? WILL ANYONE ELSE BE IN A RELATIONSHIP IN HIS TEAM? WILL I EVER NOT BE EMO? FIND THIS OUT AND MORE NEXT CHAPTER IN DARK REALITY! :D ^_^.


	5. Chapter 4 DINNER RAWR!

Dark Reality Ch 4 DINNER TIME! :D

People people one and all welcome to my story, if you are reading this then you should know this chapter is going to be fun. I am going to to Make this Chapter nothing but DINNER. Here is the order you shall see the groups. I am Starting with Tyler and Tristan DUH! Then King and Jake, I haven't wrote them in forever. Then Drake and Zach. Followed by Flame and Xavier, FLYING IS FUN FOOLS. Without further ado I shall let Jake do the Disclaimer.

"This guy has some mind to write this great story. For he doesn't own this series he owns us, and for that we are happy."

Without Further ado LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN *WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE YEAH* ^O^

-Tyler and Tristan's dinner, shall be written from TRISTANS POINT OF VIEW O:-

Tyler Grabbing my hand walked us up to the Receptionists Area.

"Hello sir how may I help you?"

"Yes I would like to order takeout for 8."

"Ah yes what would everyone like"

"Hold that thought"

He lets go of my hand and walks outside. I hear everyone say what they like.

"OK I want 4 orders of steak One plate of Spaghetti and 2 plates of Ribs and Tristan what do you want?"

"I want some Steak please"

"Ok make that one more order of steak."

" How did you just talk to him?"

"I can talk to pokemon so how much will it be?"

"it will be 167P"

"Ok" He hands him the money.

"Ok your food shall be ready in 20."

He grabs my hand and we walk outside.

"Ok guys in 20 it shall be ready, and find a partner to eat with, No one is eating alone hear me?!"

They nod and I cling onto Tyler

"MINE I SAY MINE!" I smile and blush.

Everyone laughs. I see king and Jake walk off together. Drake and Zach walked off together, I always thought they would be together. Flame and Xavier flew off onto a rooftop.

"Ok Tyler how do we go and get them when food is ready?"

"Ill get food for Jake and King and Xavier and flame. You can go get Drake's and Zach's food."

"Ok"

-20 minutes pass eventually-

"Ok lets get to work"

He hands us the food for Drake and Zach. It seems they both want ribs. I Run off and get their.

"Ello Guys I got the food"

Both "WOOHOO!"

"Geez calm down here ya go"

They smile and get to eating and I run back to see Tyler already back.

"Ok now they got their food lets have some dinner."

"Mmmm lets My Boyfriend" I smile and give him a light kiss

"ok here is your steak I got spaghetti"

"Fun lets eat"

We sit together. On a bench in a park with the moon over the lake. I am loving this, every second of this. His eyes, his hair, his smooth seductive voice, it makes me want to shiver in pure ecstasy. I start tearing into my steak. It tasted delicious. I just love human food. Why cant we have such good food? Ah well I see Tyler is slurping up his Spaghetti and I ask a stupid question.

"Do you wanna try the stupid spaghetti kiss thing" I start blushing.

"why aren't you eager sure lets try " he smiles.

I smile as I slide one end of the spaghetti into my mouth and he slides opposite end into his. I start slurping and I hear his to and we are centimeters away and I just went for it. I just so fucking love him. I mash my lips to his and he returns with the same passion. This is Bliss. More than Bliss, Heaven. I want nothing more than to be with him right here and now. After a while I let out a slight moan. I blush immensely and knock him to the ground while we were still kissing. I rolled on top and started kissing him to death. Oh my Arceus I love him so much, I grab his head and give him one last long kiss and I break it. Short of Breath he speaks up first.

"Oh…. My…. God that was amazing"

"Quiet lets go meet the others"

We walk back happier than ever.

(AWW so amazing, and I had fun writing from Tristan point of view. Now onwards to King and Jakes –date- I am going to write from Kings POV)

-at the same time of the other dates-

I see Tyler run up to us and hand us our food. Me and Jake say thank you. Now I am going to ask a question.

"Hey Jake why did you ask me to eat with you?"

"I don't know, you just seemed nice and sorry for the Psychic cut to the face the other day."

" Its fine I had it coming, it was a fun battle. I still don't think the confusion double team combo was fair. I mean I saw like 40 of you, it was Chaotic."

"Hah well I find it a good strategy. It shows how much it shows Mind Over Matter."

"Sure you may have fancy Psychic powers that can move stuff I got the strength to move stuff." I said as I finished my steak. Protein Yum.

"Fine then lets see how much it is Mind over Matter."

"lets go"

I lead him to a nearby forest and tell him to come at me. He nods and uses psychic powers to make him stronger; pfft it takes true brawn to win fights. So I grab his arms and throw him up into a tree. He retaliates by throwing a rock into my head. I wince and throw him into the ground. We are wrestling on the ground and I notice something.

His eyes.

His voice.

His mental strength.

I realized something. His Mental Capabilities are as strong as my Physical Ones, and I find that sexy.

"Hey Jake"

"Yeah?"

"your amazing "

I said that before closing the distances between our faces and giving him a kiss. I thought he would have pulled away yet retaliated by flipping me over and responding

"Your amazing to"

Then to my surprise he gave me a nice big kiss. I loved it. Right now it does seem like it is Mind over Matter.

-WOOHOO THAT WAS AWESOME. A LITTLE BIT OF FIGHTING LEADING TO A KISS. MAN I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT WITH DRAKE AND ZACH. THIS SHALL BE F*$&ING AWESOME. It shall be written from I say Zach's POV. OWNWARDS WITH DATE #3.

-same time different place-

When I saw Tristan running up with our food I grew hungry. I thanked him so did drake. Now a question was stuck in my mind.

"Hey I saw you blush when I saved your ass from that thunder, do you like me or something?"

He stuttered a little bit and after a bit he admitted yes.

"Like how would you like to do this, I think we should wait when we are with everyone that I can admit it to them."

"Ok Zach I think that is a good idea and yes I have liked you for a while, the idea of his two scariest pokemon in a relationship gave me ideas. Well when did you think about it."

"to be honest I liked you when you joined the team, I loved your smile, I just had no idea you had feeling for me after a while, I just cant wait to feel your mouth on mine."

That sounded Pretty straight forward and I blushed and he blushed and smiled.

"Stop waiting, I am right here."  
He jumped up and tackled me to the ground.

"Are you going to first or am I going to have to do all the work?" He smiled lavishly.

"Screw it you just so hot" and I mashed my mouth to his. It felt amazing. His mouth was coldish I guess from being water. I just started sucking face and I loved every second of it and apparently by the moans he was sending out it was working. This is going to be the best night of our lives.

"Hey Zach"

"I love you"

"I love you to"

-WOOT another mazing date. Far set back relation ship took its amazing turn for the best. I cant wait to start typing Xavier and flames. O wait I will be right now. NOW WITHOUT ANYMORE DELAY I BRING YOU FLAME AND Xaviers DATE STARTS NOW FROM XAVIERS POV.

-Same time different place-

Me and Flame were on a rooftop above the city. When I say Tyler jump up here and hand us our food it was nice and chilly. So me and him started eating our food and after a while we finished eating. I asked him if he wanted to go fly and he said sure.

We started our flight and we passed Taylor and Tristan kissing in the grass. We kind of saw that coming so we kept flying. To our surprise king and jake were kissing too. It seems like they were into it. Then a short while after I saw drake and zach sucking face. It was amazingly not shocking. I kind of guessed they would go out eventually. The biggest shock to us was that we were the only 2 not kissing, and I blushed brighter red than my wings and flame noticed.

"hey is it just me or are you blushing from seeing everyone else sucking face?"

"kinda."

"well do you like me? If you want…."

I just stopped in the air and I realized this is what I want. I want him now. So I flew up to him with a sly face and pecked at his lips.

"if you want me come and get me" I smile with a seductive look on my face.

"your on."

I started flying away as fast as possible and I heard him chase after me. After a while my grew the better of me and I started getting tired and I wanted him so bad, I am going to end this. I found a giant field of hay and decided to make this fun.

I brake in mid air and turn around and prepared to get hit. Flame realized to late and smacked into me and we fell down into the hay. Minus the pain it was amazing.

"so its us all alone, are you wanting to do what I am thinking?" I smile with more power than I have ever felt.

"Yes I do, I want you"

He grabbed my head and closed the distance. My eyes closed slowly to let it all sink in. we are kissing, we are in pure bliss, we are not letting anyone take this away from eachother. We are together…..

O MAH GAWD! :D this was the most fun so far, minus the fact the lemons don't come until later. And it took me forever to type this up. And my favorite part was doing Zach and Drake. BIG BADASS MOTHERFUCKING DINOSAURS RAWR *meow* Hah. I cant wait until lemons. DINO THUNDER BOOM!

Now all I want to do is go to bed and work on my next 2 chapters tomorrow. GOODNIGHT AND GOODBYE. And ps, I really want some ideas for future chapters. PM ME IF YOU Want me to write a special chapter. And I put a poll up, DO THE POLL OR ELSE YOU GET ME! Its about who would make the best couple. Well have fun figuring out which one of these groups I have put together seems like the best group yo yall. I cant wait until tomorrow to finish a few more chapters. FAvOrite me and I will rock your world…. Not really. This is ME saying I am signing off peace out to everyone who is reading my storys good bye.


	6. Chapter 5 HALLOWEEN PARTY

Dark Reality Chapter Five Halloween PARTY! WOOT :D!

OK every welcome to chapter five, 2 reasons I didn't post yesterday, ONE is I wanted to wait till HALLOWEEN!. Reason two I was busy with Assassin's Creed 3 MUAHAHA!

These two chapters ahead shall be nothing but Halloween day and Halloween night. This chapter includes CANDY FOOD DRINKS AND…. No lemons in this chapter maybe the next one. Well I am letting TRISTAN AND TYLER do disclaimer.

Tyler: He does not own Pokemon he owns us.

Tristan: He is the one, the one with the power.

Both: He is the one…

-Tylers POV-

I wake up and get out of bed, my mind a big foggy from last night. Then I remember how Tristan "treated" me. Apparently a night before Halloween and he couldn't wait to hand out some sweets. I laugh a little bit at this and go to wake Tristan up.

"Good morning sunshine!"

He moans and rolls over.

"five more minuets"

I am getting annoyed, so I use wake up slap on him

"wake up Tri"

Eventually he wakes up and walks to me.

"good morning Tyler" he leans in to kiss me but I block

"ah ah ah, not until later."

"what's later"

"haloween party"

"whats Halloween?"

I totally forgot, pokemon don't have human holidays so I decide to inform him.

"It's a human holiday, its where people dress up in costumes and have partys. Today we wont have any costumes but tonight we will have candy drinks food and music. And who says I wont find a few games to play?"

"Ohh sounds like fun, when is it tonight?"

"yep lets go get everyone up"

I tell Tristan to go get zach and drake and I go get kind and jake and flame and Xavier. Eventually everyone is awake and walk next to another one.

"Ok guys spill it what happened last night?"

All of them blush and I can guess.

" Hmm let me see, King and Jake. Xavier and Flame. Zach and Drake am I wrong?"

They all look up shocked and I knew I got it right.

"Ok guys tonight we are going to have a PARTY. It's a human holiday today and we are going to have a party just the eight of us. I am going to town to buy candy drinks food. I am going to make sure tonight shall be awesome. Now everyone what happened last night was indeed amazing I can tell for each and every one of us here. But here is the catch, Today we are not allowed to hang out with our well boyfriends so here is the pairs, even I wont hang out with Tristan"

Everyone gasps and Tristan jumps onto me

"DON'T LEAVE MEH D:"

"geez calm down. Ok here are the pairs. Me and Zach. Flame and Drake. Xavier and Jake. Tristan and King. Now everyone say goodbye to your partners for now cause I am sending each of you guys somewhere else."

At this Tristan jumps onto me and gives me a full on kiss.

"I love you, I am going to miss you."

"I love you too, I will miss you too." And I continue the kiss.

At this everyone gets with their partner and start making out. I hear Zach and Drake fighting for control who get to be on top. King and jake are silent. Flame and Xavier and having a good time. Well all things good have to come to a stop so I told them enough. Everyone moans and break off except for Tristan who wont let me go.

"I don't want you to go! :("

"I know but it would be unfair for everyone else. Now everyone get with your partner"

Tristan moans and agrees and walks of with King.

"OK Zach we are going to go shopping, and if you don't mind helping me carry some. King and Tristan your going to spar outside the house. Flame and Drake you guys are going to see what moves would make a good combo. I want you two together on a team the next time I fight. Xavier and Jake you guys are going to watch over the other groups. I can trust Tristan and King, but I want everyone else watched. Jake your going to watch over Flame and Drake. Xavier your going to watch over everyone from the air to make sure if something happens you can contact me."

Everyone agrees ok and I urge Zach to follow.

"Hey zach we aren't really going shopping, I already got everything. I just want you and me to spar because since I got the ability to use pokemon moves, I just cant get the hang of dark I want your help cause you're the only dark type on my team."

"Oh ok sure Tyler ill be more than happy to help. Why cant you use dark though?"

"I don't know, I got hit by a dark type move so I guess I cant use those. How do you do it?"

"well I gained the dark attribute when I evolved from a pupitar, it just seemed natural afterwards. How I do it well I take in dark energy, there is always light and dark yet you don't see the darkness in light. Its still there no matter what. So I take some in and transform it into a move like dark pulse."

"Oh well let me try this then"

I did what he said, taking in the darkness around me. He was right, I felt some darkness growing in me. When I felt I had built in enough I let loose a dark wave of energy.

"The force is strong with this one"

I slap him

"Seriously XD"

"Yes seriously. It was the perfect time and place."

"Indeed now lets fight!"

I get into a fighting stand and tell him to come at me. He grabs the ground and picks up a giant ass boulder and throws it at me. Me being boss picked it up with my psychic energy and compressed it down to a tiny rock.

"Hah how it that supposed to help you tyler?" I smile and break the tiny rock into a million tinier rocks. His eyes widen and I laugh and launch all of them at Zach at about 100 miles per hour. It hits him and he gets PELTED no more than that ANNIALATED BY MILLIONS OF ROCKS. After a bit he is still standing so I decide to try something. I draw light energy to one hand and dark energy to my other and press them together. His eyes wider and the energy forms gray. I launch the ball at him and then it hits. Nothing happens at first, then this.

BOOOOOOM!

MAN THAT WAS HUGE!. I am sure everyone will show up and see what happened. So I revive him with my ninja skills and give him some medicine and soon everyone shows up. Drake is the first to speak up.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?"

"I kinda fused dark and light energy together and well me and zach were sparing and I launched it at him and it created a giant explosion. And then you guys arrived."

Drake runs up to zach.

"ZACH you ok?"

"Yeah im fine, I was teaching him how to harness darkness and well I say he got the hang of it. He used dark and light it was amazing it wall like SPIRIT. I am calling it spirit element XD"

"Ok fair enough. So and speaking of dark its nighttime lets PARTY!"

AH YES The time has ARIVED! The Halloween party shall commence in the next chapter, WARNING HALF LEMON NEXT CHAPTER! By half I mean no "DOING THE DEED" so to speek. Well I will see ya'll later GOODBYE!


	7. Chapter 6 HALLOWEEN PARTY PART 2

Dark Reality Ch 6 Halloween party part 2, the party.

Welcome everyone I uh well had trouble posting recently one because of assasins creed 3 (fun) and school so without further ado time for a party of epic proportions. Here to lead us off is Xavier.

"Thissss one doessss not own pokemon. He issss only the owner of hisssss own oc'sssss"

"DA fuck with the hisses Xavier?"

"Idk I felt like it :D"

"FAIR ENOUGH LETS GO LETS GO IF YOU WANT IT YOU CAN GET IT LET ME KNOW!"

+Tylers POV+

I lead them all inside to their surprise I already set up décor and stuff already. I guess they must have seen the sparkling grape juice (My favorite) fountain. I also stacked up on: Snickers Reces Butterfingers some GUMMYBEARS!, two large bowls worth of milky ways and last but not least…. WHITE CHOCHOLATE! WOOT my favorite candy in the world, so creamy and rich. I let everyone try a piece of each, except my white chocolate, I sneak a piece to Tristan and tell him to try it. He pops it in his mouth and moans.

"My GOD that is amazing!"

"I know right!"

"Can I have another please!^_^"

"Fine hold on"

I use agility and get there and back in an instant. I hand Tristan a bar of the stuff

"WOOT"

He starts gobbling it down.

"Geez child I know it good but damn no more."

"Fine ok, now show me the food. I am HUNGRY"

"OK Tri I will show you the way"

I lead him to the buffet and show him my favorite food. RIBS!. So good man, so good.

"Try this, its bar-b-q with my favorite sauce"

"ok"

He try's it and gives a thumbs up. After a bit he eats them all.

"You got a little something…"

"Where?"

"here" I lean in and wipe the sauce off his mouth with my tongue. Mmmm sexy sauce licking XD

"There I got it"

"aww that was amazing. Now what else is there to eat?"

"Anything you want"

So me and everyone else tour the food and eat up. Oh my god I think Zach and Drake had a contest to see who can eat the most peppers in a 30 second limit. I was watching and laughing cause Drake was tearing up and Zach was just POURING peppers down his throat. Zach won, 50-2 XD. So after 20 or so glasses of Grape juice I finally decides on having some fun.

"TRIStAN can you um come here?"

"Yes?"

"I am going to scare the shit out of them, I am going to cast a dark bubble around them and scare them to hells half acre. At 10:43 not making it suspicios you are going to leave. Go near the grape juice cause I want some more soon and watch."

"Ok this will be fun"

"INDEED IT WILL"

Ok at 10:42 I start charging the energy I needed. Because of the spooky atmosphere I had a good time charging. At 10:43 I release it on them and it enveloped them. From inside I could see them wondering whats going on. All of them looked scared except Zach cause he is boss like that. I walked up to it and and poked my head through the bubble.

"boo"  
EVERYONE screamed except Zach once again boss.

Well I felt like singing my Fav Halloween song. This is Halloween. I go up onto the stage and start the music.

Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...

Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween!

I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween

In this town

Don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!

This is the Marilyn Manson Version listen to it or it wont sound as scary. FYI

When I finish everyone is clapping Except Zach cause he is once again boss. He speaks up.

" I think…" He puts on a pair of sunglasses. " Very adequate " and then the YEAHHHHHHH! Chimes in out of nowhere and I am facepalming.

" Are you fucking kidding me here, SERIOUS"

"Serious"

"Well anyway I had fun singing and while I am at it.."

I run to the Grape Juice fountain and start drinking like crazy.. after I get full I walk back.

"Ahh that was a good party now why doesn't everyone go to sleep. Everyone to separate rooms no-one get frisky tonight. That means you to Tristan."

Everyone moans especially Tristan

"PLEASE TYLER"

"No I am sorry baby."

At that he frowns and moves to his marked room. Inside in each room is a gift for everyone. For King a new workout bag. Jake some Music to listen to while meditating. Flame some Atomic Fire-Ball Candy and some fire proof gear. Xavier some Rare candy because he is a few levels behind everyone else. Drake some specialized water that boosts water power. Drake a new pair of sunglasses and a couple of weights. Tristan got some Pics of me Without my shirt in 'suggestive' poses. For me I got some New piercings and a couple of different hoddies. When everyone was in their rooms I shut of the lights and went into mine hoping to get some sleep….

….I was wrong

Around 1:34 I heard a Creak and I saw Tristan walk in

"hey Tyler, how are you doing?"

"what are you doing here?"

"coming to say hi and this"

He crawled on top of me and started trying to kiss me and I kept avoiding

" I am trying to sleep Tristan"

"I saw those pictures so I decided to come on it"

Damn me and my sexiness

He keeps trying and I finally give in and grab his head and give him a nice kiss. He moans and starts caressing my shirtless body. I love it and I am getting a haze from it. Then his hands travel a little to far down and I grab his arm.

"Woah there a little bit to far"

"I know"

He trys to keep going yet I resist

"Not yet, I am not ready"

"please?"

"No I am sorry yet you can sleep in here."

"Ok that will do"

And we drift into sleep to see what we are going to dream about. And I dreamed a wonderful dream and my mind shuts down and I drift to a deep slumber… there is always tomorrow.

OH MAH GAWD! Things got a frisky there, like I said half lemon. Well Questions to be awnsered.

Will Tristan and Tyler EVER Do the DEED?

Will anyone else do it?

Will Zach Ever Stop Being Badass?

More questions then awnsers GOODBYE!


	8. Chapter 7 Through the Fire and Flames

Dark Reality Chapter 7 Through the Fire and the flames…..

"welcome everyone to chapter 7 of my story, Dark reality. I am sorry everyone for posting so late my next chapter, I feel like an ass. Well I was busy with sick days and school and of course some more assassins creed 3 and halo 4 and Black Ops 2 . I had plenty of fun and now I am wanting to share the fun with you :D! So while I am at it I am going to answer a question I have thought of. If it is possible to see into the past from the present without any special device how would you do it? Here is a hint, look into the sky. Whoever figures it out gets to add an OC to my story. If you send me a PM or write a review I will look it over and answer back. Plus if you get it right you get a VIRTUAL COOKIE and get to ride on my imaginary ship named BUTTERZORD! Well that sums up all I want to say now for the disclaimer ZACH THE BOSS shall do the disclaimer. "

"This one" slides on new sunglasses "does not own anything but us"

YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"OH MY FUCKING GOD ZACH"

Bitch slap

"ENOUGH"

"D: MEENIE"

I charge up a ball of rainbow energy

"KRACKATOWA BIATCH"

"please no *_*"

"Fine because I love you" I give him a hug

"YAY! :D" He hugs back

"OK ENOUGH SMUTTINESS FOR A DIScLAIMER on with the story"

As I wake up in the morning feeling like a boss. I throw on some clothes and a necklace cross. Before I leave I drink some tea and wake up my boyfriend. He rolls over and says

"SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH THE PARODIES."

"Fine"

"So how'd you sleep?"

"Good minus the fact you were trying to grab my junk all night"

"hehe well.."

"No well what I am not ready yet"

"Ok ok well what you wanna do today?"

"I wanna go battiling in the wild today Tristan. I am taking Xavier, Zach and King. You and the others will clean up the mess from yesterday"

"Fine"

So after I woke everyone up I got who I wanted and walked outside to the wilds behind my house. I walked forwards and I saw a Milktank walking around singing this:

I am Cow, hear me moo I weigh twice as much as you  
And I look good on the barbecue  
Yogurt, curd, cream cheese and butter's  
Made from liquid from my udders  
I am Cow, I am Cow, Hear me moo (moo)

I am Cow, eating grass  
Methane gas comes out my ass  
And out my muzzle when I belch  
Oh, the ozone layer is thinner  
From the outcome of my dinner  
I am Cow, I am Cow, I've got gas

I am Cow, here I stand  
Far and wide upon this land  
And I am living everywhere  
From B.C. to Newfoundland  
You can squeeze my teats by hand  
I am Cow, I am Cow, I am Cow  
I am Cow, I am Cow, I am Cow!

So after I finished listening and all of us were laughing out asses off. OH MY GOD I need that on video some time. So after we all were done crying and laughing we walked away and found a shiny eevee.

"OH MY GAWD I NEED IT :D"

I decided to use my boss powers and used throw. I threw this rock at it because it gives the pokemon the sturdy ability. It prevents one hit KO so after he picked it up I went beast mode.

" KLOSE KOMBAT!"

It turns around and I went into a fury of kicks and punches. Then I finished my moves off with a Roundhouse kick so amazing that Chuck Norris would have cried tears of cancer cure and claim me as his biological child. Then out of nowhere This words formed in front of me.

"FINISH HIM"

"ok then?"

I threw a ultra ball at him and it captures him

"FAITALITY!"

"DA FAUQ is going on."

Not knowing what is going on I threw out the eevee.

"Come on out"

The shiny eevee comes out

"the crap man. I was taking a walk then all of the sudden a rock comes out of nowhere and I take it then a human comes out and uses close combat and I am captured. Why?"

"Because of your super shiny fluffiness :D"

"Eh fair enough."

"What is your name?"

"Lance"

"What is your quest?"

"TO become the FLUFFYNESS."

"What is…. THE SQUARE ROOT OF 3.30384750289479579/2"

"THE FUCK?"

" yeah I know well anyway if you wanna meet my team come on in"

So me and Lance went off and I show him off to everyone then Tristan takes him

"OH MY GOD HE IS SO SHINY FLUFF!"

"I know right? Well Lance let me introduce everyone. I am Tyler Dark and this is my Boyfriend Tristan"

"Hi Lance"

"Then Zach and his boyfriend Drake"

"HEEEEEY WASSAP!"

"Then there is King and his boyfriend Jake. Then There is Xavier and his boyfriend Flame"

"Hello Lance"

"Wait Tyler I am lost, Are all of you gay?"

"Yes…"

"Oh um well I am straight"

"OH…" Everyone chimes in.

"Well then I stick out like a sore thumb"

"Yep" Everyone replies.

"Well then lance would you like to visit my treasury?"

"Sure"

I lead him to my SUPER SECRET treasury and I show him my stone collection.  
"Which one you want"

His jaw dropped to the floor. I had about 20 of each elemental stone and kept them in colored boxes.

"I I don't know."

"QUIZIN TIME"

"what is your favorite move?"

"Metranome"

"Favorite color"

"Orange"

"What is your favorite thing to do?"

"Think of stuff and have fun."

"YOU are an Espeon"

"KEWL BRO"

"YOU JUST WON A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF FUN WHAT WILL YOU DO NOW"

"FUCKING PARTY!"

At that he started to glow. His body shaped up into an espeon figure. Then I realized he wad green eyes and a blue orb instead.

He was all like "WOOOHHOOOOO!"

"I knew that would happen welcome to the group. Now go and show off you Sexy body to everyone.

He walked out and started swaying his hips. DAMN that's sexy. He walked by everyone and everyones jaw dropped. I mean I think I saw jake with his eyes wide open and jaw drooling. It was damn sexy.. so fucking sexy that espeon is.

"Ok enough Sexyness I have had enough today. I think everyone needs a nap. I am going to my treasury to read. Goodnight everyone."

They yawn and walk into their rooms and I levitate to my treasury room and open my book.

"The Chronicles of Vladimir Todd"

I start reading where I left off and it draws me in for about an hour then Lance walks in.

"Hey Tyler"

"Hey"

"Watcha doin?"

"Reading"

"Oh Cool so I got a question, do you consider me part of the team now?"

"Yeah I do, everyone I have is on my team, and they are family to me."

"Do you consider me family?"

"Yes I do"

"YAY!"

He tackles me and licks my face and I laugh and tell us to go back to bed and then we sleep.

Terrible ending I k now but I feel like I am being rushed I haven't posted a chapter in a millennia and it takes a while to think of this so I very much feel like a douche. Well I guess that's it favorite review send me an idea for anything and awnser that question at the beginning of the story or else! Welll I guess that's it goodbye


	9. Chapter 8 Happy Breakfast

Dark Reality Chapter 8 or is it 9 blah cant remember…

Well hello there boys and girls of all ages welcome to the so-so chapter of my story dark reality. I would like to let everyone happy new year and a happy… happy… well Christmas is past I got some reading to do over in my last chapter so brb

-5 minute intermission-

ALLLRIGHT read last chapter. It sucked major dangalang. Well I guess this chapter better be better than the last one or else I will smack y'all with a giant green…..

Pickle.

O and btw for lemons I will input it into the story without disrupting it. Remember this. Size of lemon depends on the size of the lemon in story that appears

Wow terrible right well anyway onwards to my story and shout-out to DracoBlitzen.

My life is doing pretty good btw for anyone wanting to know. Little upset because cant find somebody to love yet that I will get over soon so anyway I guess it is disclaimer time.

PS updated profile pic I like blue (DracB)

Well story time

Now lets see who do I pick on today… Lance…..

"Who that"

"The author Lance"

"Why is he talking to me Tyler"

"Because he wants you to do the disclaimer"

"Oh ok"

"I love you, you love me, lets all know that this is the authors story and this is his oc."

(Sorry DracB had to put barney in somewhere :D)

Well I am stating

STARTING!

Now.

WUB WUB CHI WUB WUB CHI WUB WUB CHI CHI CHI CHI WUB TO THE WUB WUB (disclaimer line)

(PS training to be a music producer send me a pm if you want me to send you a sample of my songs._.)

And welllllllllllll here we go.

-Lance POV-

Lance gets out of bed in his new room and decides to take a daily stroll

"-Yawns-" "still tired"

I walk outside and decides to go out back in the forest. I start hearing something inside of the cave on my right and decide to check it out. I slowly walk over there and the noise gets louder. I slowly walk closer and "Ouch" a lemon lands on my head and gets split in half.

"Ooooo lemon yum"

I eat half of it and walk away and approach the cave and look inside and see King and Jake and wait… wait what the hell. WHAT THE HELL.

"OH MY GOD KING I LOVE YOU"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT BURNS!"

I run out of the cave with my eyes closed and use agility to get away. I end up running over the lake and leap and hang there.

"Shit"

I fall into the water. Its cold. Simply put. Its cold. I open my eyes underwater and do anything I can to get that mental image out of my mind. Wait I am psychic.

-lance uses amnesia-

Ahh much better.

-Tylers Pov-

I wake up and turn over to say hi to Tristan yet he isn't there. I yawn and walk up to my door and its locked, from the outside. Tristan Pfft easy.

-Tyler used teleport to Tristan-

"Hello there baby"

"WOAH SHIT"

I start laughing and calm down. "SO why did you lock me in my room"

"Because I was making you breakfast and didn't want you ruining the surprise."

I look down and look at the breakfast he made me.

"is is that what I think it is."

"yes, yes it is Tyler"

"OH LORDY SEND DOWN THE ANGLES I GOT SOME BISCUTS AND GRAVY!"

"Wow Tyler WOW."

"you gonna keep talking or are you going to eat this with me"

"I would be more than happy to Tyler"

We walk into my room and start eating.

"I love you man!" tears swell up

"I love you too but calm it its only biscuits and gravy"

"True enough"

Tristan takes a bite and some of it falls down onto his chest

"I got that"

I slowly lick across his chest and Tristan shivers and moans

"D-Don't stop"

"Friad I gonna have to, not yet"

Tristan walks up to the door and slams and locks it

"Too Fucking Bad"

And he jumps on me…

-TO BE CONTINUED BWAHHHHAHAHHAHAHHAHA-

Sorry tad bit scared with the next chapter I cant wait though and I really feel like I did good with this chapter with lance and the seeing of the king-jake shagging +mental image for y'all. Well I guess this should end the story. WILL Tristan and Tyler do it or will Tristan end up doing something totally hilarious.

WELLL ONLY JANUARY 9TH will tell so good night to all and stay thirsty my friends.

"HURRY THE HELL UP Sam"

"Fine ill write it tomorrow Tristan"

Tyler looks at me

"Please"

"OK ok ok. BLAH BLAH BLAH"

NIGHT


	10. Chapter 9 Love or Loss (Tad Bit Sad)

Dark Reality Chapter 9. Love or Loss?

Hello there everyone welcome to my 9th chapter of Dark Reality where the sun is black and the air smells like BLOOD.

Just Kidding.

Btw listen to this: its fucking hilarious at the end and listen to it with headphones btw

watch?list=PLsiFbTU1f8FDAr8tQ2ujZTZft2y d16hmR&v=APFiUdCK0vc&feature=player_detailpage

Then watch this shit its amazing:

watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=ocXjr9nPnvg

Listen to this towards end of the story you'll need it to get the sound: watch?feature=player_embedded&v=a9eNQZbjpJk

Just without lyrics or anything else

Btw DracB if you don't like lemons don't read to far into the story just skip the chapter if you don't like lemons. Btw took your idea and added some emotion I wonder how you will like it.

Well I would like to do a recap.

-Tristan slams the door and locks it-

"To Fucking Bad"

So Recap over so lets get on with this story and btw I am going to post 3 chapters tonight so get ready and I am adding a new person to story in chapter 10. But for now

Tra-LALALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Disk-Lamer

Flame talk.

"This story is the property of the author"

"good job Flame."

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

Oh and Btw I am getting out my favorite weapon/music instrument out later.

Onwards to the story

-Tylers POV-

I look up and see Tristan flying towards me and decide.

DO A BARREL ROLL!

I leap into the air and do a 1080 barrel roll, it was boss.

Tristan realizes to late and face first into pillow and plops down,

"UUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Yeah to bad sorry baby. Cya later"

I teleport into my treasury and find the correct gems and rearrange them to open the wall that's hidden behind the curtain.

I walk inside and pull the lever to close it.

"Phew nobody followed me"

I walk forwards and open the case and retrieve my most prized possession.

"My Scythe"

I grab it and feel its textures and just enjoy how it is made entirely out of bone it feels so nice. I flip the switch on the side and the strings appear and I pluck a few to see if it is in tune.

"Hmm it seems good"

I flip the strings off and warp to my training grounds. I swing it around and get used to it again. I decide to try out some moves with it. I channel electricity through it and slice a tree and it denigrates.

"Frigin sweet."

I wonder if I channel a certain move so I try teleport and channel it and it glows a bit.

"Hmm"

I slice at a tree and it teleports away to where I have no idea.

-random strangers pov-

I wonder what I am going to do today and

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

I tree fell on me D:

-Tylers POV-

I decide to use protect and the scythe glows and encases me in a protective bubble.

"Sweet"

I decide its enough for today and turn around and I see Tristan

"Shit"

"What the name of Arceus is that thing"

"Oh um well…"

"Well what!?"

"It was kinda a gift"

"From who?"

"Well…"

"AWNSER ME!"

"OK…. Ok I will."

-Past Time-

I tell him the story of how I got this. I used to be an average musician with good bass skills and I was about to perform when these kids asked me to be apart of their band because they need a bass guitarist and I was like sure and then we started good and then we started going gothic and then the scythe came into an idea when I was like

"Guys listen I have an idea, lets go make a scythe"

My buddy Mark was puzzled

"Wait what?"

"A scythe made of bones that can be our band prop"

"Ah I see so where do we get the bones?"

"From the Graveyard Duh"

"Wait isn't that illegal?"

"Only if we get caught"

"Aint that the truth"

So we went to the local graveyard and gathered enough bones and went back to my use my metal smelter.

"Wait Tyler you have a Metal Smelter?"

"Yep"

So I already made the mold for it so we melted the bones down and poured it into the mold and the end result was an amazing scythe razor sharp btw

"Yo Tyler that thing is amazing."

"Yeah it is"

So I walked outside with my friends and then all of the sudden this figure appeared in front of us and then his voice was real low.

"How dare you make my weapon out of bones"

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare"

He pointed to each of my friends and they got incinerated and he pointed to me and I got scared and slashed at him with it and it only went through him like he was made of smoke.

"Bass Guitarist huh, well then that shall be your instrument from now on."

He pointed to me and out of nowhere electricity came out of nowhere and shocked my scythe and fried me and I passed out in the ashes of my recently deceased friends.

-Present Time-

"So I woke up and I was in my house alone with the scythe yet it was all in the Pokémon world and that is how I ended up here and eventually got you guys."

Tristan looks shocked and starts crying.

"I… I never knew you have carried around such a heavy burden all these years"

"Yeah…. I know"

He leans towards me and give me a deep passionate kiss

"Mmmm"

"I love you Tyler I will always be here for you no matter what happens got that?"

"Yes I do my love"

I tightly hug him and lead him inside so we can relax in my room.

"So Tyler, Can you play that thing?"

"Play it? Hell boy I am the ultimate bass guitarist"

I start playing the song with the guitar all the way up and I play it so awesomely I can hear God clapping in the distance.

Tristans eyes are watering after I finished and he said

"That was beautiful man."

"That Felt GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOD."

"MY Boyfriend is the Greatest person in the whole world screw life I got it right in front of me."

"Quite indeed"

"So Tyler why did you keep that all these years?"

"I don't know it kinda reminds me of my friends so I keep it around and if I ever see that man again I will kill him with the same weapon"

"Tyler don't hold such a grudge"

"I have to he killed my friends…"

"But listen because of him you have me."

"I KNOW!"

Tristan looks at me and starts crying and runs away.

"Tristan…"

"GO AWAY!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"HOW DO I KNOW THAT!? ARE YOU JUST USING ME TO HIDE YOUR GUILT"

"I'M NOT I AM SORRY!"

I start crying and run up to him and kiss him full on the lips

"I love you….. don't ever think I don't"

Tristan sniffles and slowly replys back

"I know….. I love you, I am sorry"

"I never should have snapped like that"

"Yeah I know I am so sorry"

Tristan starts kissing me and starts to remove my hoddie.

"Wait….. Tristan…"

"Quiet if you love me"

I stay quiet and just keep kissing him as he keep removes my clothes.

"I love you so much Tyler, I just want seal the bond between us."

"Ok…. I Understand"

He removes my pants I am standing there fully naked and we fall onto my bed.

"You sure Tristan?"

"Shut up and kiss me already"

We slowly kiss and he reaches down and grabs me.

"You absolutely sure though Tri?"

"Are you going to talk or am I going to have to do everything?"

"Ok…."

I slowly reach down and grab him and see he already out and erect. Its 10 inches

"oh…. Wow"

"What?"  
"Its so big"

"your not so bad yourself Tyler" Tristan giggles and slowly starts moving his hand.

I lightly moan and do the same. I decide to tell him

"I will take it first…"

"you sure?"

"Yeah"

I slowly start moving down on him and my face is greated.

"Oh well then.." I slowly start wrapping my mouth around it and I start taking more down my throat and Tristan moans "More Please baby."

I take about halfway when he grabs my head and forces it down my throat. I start gagging yet I get used to it and I start going up and down on him  
"Ok Tyler that's good time for the real thing."

I start getting nervous and I bend over to give him better view. I start shivering and then all of the sudden I am greeted by a finger in there. I yelp because it's a tad bit cold and it felt weird.

"you ok there?"

"Ya…. K-Keep going"

He starts going in and out and swirling his finger inside me and he adds another one and swirls them around and I slightly moan.

"Moar"

"OK then I will give you moar."

I can start to feel the tip of him start entering me and I get jumpy and shaky at the same time. It slowly starts going into me and my eyes start watering and them he just shoves it in and I scream, quite loud.

"You ok!?"

"Y-Yeah j-just keep g-g-going"

He slowly starts moving in and out at a good pace and I start moaning. The pain has become pleasure and I am enjoying it moar and moar each time he thrusts in me.

"Unnnnnn give it to me faster"

He starts going really fast now and my mind is a mix of mush and nothingness and I slowly start losing my senses to these new ones I am experiencing.

"Ungh Tyler I am gonna"

"Your gonna what aaahhhhhhhhhhh"

He came into my ass, he actually did, it felt

LIKE DOUBLE RAINBOWS. :D

I moan and come onto my bed from the pleasure and we fall onto my bed.

"Oh my God Tristan that was amazing"

"By Arceus that was the best thing in my life"

"Hey Tristan?"

"Ya?"

"lets go take a shower."

"Ok"

We walk inside and I close the door and start the shower with a sign on the door

-Do not Disturb-

_D_D_D_D_D_D_D_D_D_D_D_D_D_D_D_D_D_D_D_D_D_D_D_D_D_D_D_D_D_D

END OF CHAPTER 9

Hey everyone, guess what.

THAT WAS IMPOSSIBLE TO WRITE!

I actually started crying a little while writing the scene where they started yelling at eachother, and I was listening to We Are: Hollywood Undead. Yeah they all over YT and I bought the album awesome shit bros. also the final scene was my first so don't be a hater plz just review this. OH and DracB if you are reading this, this made me very emotional to write, I hope I got the point across Ok? Well anyway I am going to post a new chapter everyday maybe if I end up getting the time, by the 29th I will have 29 chapters up, or maybe more depending on how I feel so anyway review hit the subscribe and like buttons

WAIT….

This isn't youtube :|

Shit. Well anyway just like this story this took me forever, A WHOLE HOUR AND A HALF FOOLS!

Hey I had fun with it while I was at it and I am trying to make this chapter 2000 words so I am going to keep typing here, with some fanmail I got

Dear Emotrocity,

Could you Please add some sort of fluffy pokemon to your group for lance, something SUPER FLUFFY, you know that boy need some loving so PLEASE!

Reply, well I guess I could I mean I am kinda bending the rules as it is with 8 on my team I don't think I could add a 9th member to my team. I guess I could find something let me think here what is really fluffy in the pokemon world. I got it! Shaymin! Perfect…. Shaymin is cute not fluffy I mean it can be fluffy when not in ariel form but when land form he is so friggin fluffy! So ill incorporate him in somewhere so this is where I am going to end for today so goodbye everyone like me please it helps my morale


	11. Chapter 10 The Power Of 3

Dark Reality Chapter 10. Tristans lessons

Hows it goin bro's, my name is…..

WAIT, I am not Pewd's

Well anyway hows it going everyone, I am here to tell you that because of a SHIT LOAD of views last month I felt like adding at least 2 chapters each weak until the 19th, Metal Gear Rising is coming out and I am going to be out for a week just because I need to play the living shit out of it. Well anyway this chapter is based off of a friends idea, its time for Tristan to learn a new instrument . I decided to let him learn Piano because, pianists are sexy ^^. Well its time for my favorite part, the news for this story.

NEW CHARACTER INCOMING!

I am adding a legendary to my team just because. And another one is also being added. BREAKING RULES SO BAD. My team by the end of the story shall either be 9 or 10 by the way, I thought of the most badass legendarys that are totally badass and I decided on the…

Not going to tell ^^.

Wait till the end of the story to figure it out. Sure I may carry around 10 yet I don't see the rule of just only allowed to carry out 6 at a time. Wait I just noticed something I added Lance so my team will be 11, shit that is breaking the rules a little much and also I am going to do a total rewrite of my other story and it shall be more boss than that piece of crap story I wrote in the beginning. Well anyway I am crying right now, I am crying because this song I am listening to remides me of my life and how it went wrong just if you have a sad song or a song that makes you realize something in your life send me a PM and I will Feature you in the beginning of the next chapter. Well I am going to let Tristan do the disclaimer for this chapter, PS I love everyone. If your life is looking bleak just hold onto something dear in your life just hold on, if it is school or fam, just hold on, life gets better I promise.

Tristan take it away

"Life…. Bliss….. Disclaimer…. Emotrocity…."

He is still in shock from last chapter well lets get on with the story….

(…)

Tyler POV.

I yawn and open my eyes. I am greeted by everyone on my team.

"Um….Hello?"

"Morning Tyler" Lance says, "How was your night?" and he smiles.

"It was good"

"No loud moaning that you can hear from the other end of the house, or no loud as hell screaming?" Everyone starts laughing at that and I slap myself in the head.

"Shit we were that loud?"

"A little? I woke up and nearly shit myself."

"Fuck…."

"So how was it Tyler?" Asks Xavier. Flame starts blushing.

"Literally, best night of my life."

"Well that's nice" Says King as he puts his arm around Jake's Shoulder and gives him a kiss.

"Not in front of others King" Blushes Jake

"Fine. Anything for you"

"Well since I have been found out who else has been there?"

Everybody except lance raises their hands

Ouch.

"So I am not alone here it seems."

I just realized something, Tristan is asleep.

"Shhhhh"

I hold up a 3 and and countdown to one and we scream

"WAKE UP!"

"WHOOOOOAH SHIIIIIT" Does a barrel roll out of the bed and lands on the floor on his face.

Everybody starts laughing and I stand up to help him yet I just realized I was naked, to late

Drake whistles and Zach elbows him in the ribs. I try to cover myself up yet I blush all over and I slide on some pants and help up Tristan.

"Yeah, they know…."

"Fuck….."

"Yeah…."

"Hey why is everyone still in my room get out for now." They leave and I turn around to Tristan and give him a kiss.

"Morning Beautiful"

"Morning Handsome"

"They kinda woke up to us"

"Ouch…."

"Yeah, Guess what!"

"What?"

"I am going to teach you how to play piano!"

"Wow that's awesome!"

"Yeah lets go outside I got the piano set up"

We walk outside and I show him my all black piano with white flat/sharp keys.

"Wow Tyler this this is awesome"

"Yeah I had it for quite a while, lets sit down and teach you some basic things.

I show him the scales and finger techniques and stuff like that and I ask him to try playing anything that comes to mind.

"Ok, I will try."

He starts playing something totally terrible and then out of nowhere he is playing the most beautiful song I have ever heard and then after he finishes….

"What was that!" I am shocked.

"I don't know It just happened, I was like.."

"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR RRR"

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"I cant believe that, I know that combined roar anywhere…." Says Tristan

I look of into the distance and I see 3 figures running at us, then I recognize their shapes

"Is that…."

"Raiku Suicune and Entai"

"Why are they charging at us?"

"I don't know we will have to see after they get here."  
In a few seconds they arrive and kneel down

"We have heard the ancient calling song, we are here to serve." Says Entai

"What is this about Tristan?"

"There is a legend that a person being able to play a song from long passed that was played while they were being reborn and since then they have been waiting for someone to play that exact same song so they could have a master."

"So that means.."

"We would Kindly like to be captured and serve you master" Says Raiku.

"O…Ok"

I pull out 3 Luxury Balls and throw them and the 3 are captured.

I pick them up and let them out

"We are Honored to serve you." Says Suicune.

"Ok do you guys have names?"

"Yes my name is Kasai" Says Entai

"My name is Raiden" Says Raiku

"My name is Mizu" Says Suicune

"Ok everyone I welcome you to my team. I have 8 Pokemon not including you. This is my Boyfriend Tristan"

"Hello"

"The other seven are inside would you like me to bring them outside?"

"We would be Honored." Says Mizu

I walk inside and gather everyone inside the living room.

"Ok we got 3 new team members and I want you guys outside so I can introduce them to you.

"Ok who are they?" Says Zach

"You need to go outside to see"

We all walk outside and they are greated by the Legendarys

"Hello there" says Mizu

"Hello" says Kasai

"Hi there" says Raiden

Everybody is in shock and I walk out to them.

"These 3, are now on our team because me and Tristan were playing piano and apparently we played a calling song and now these 3 are obliged to be on our team. Now everyone introduce yourselfs."

"Hello there I am Flame"

"I am his boyfriend Xavier"

They walk forward and then king speaks up

"I am King and this is my boyfriend Jake"

"Hi there"

They walk forward and then Zach and Drake step forward

"My Name is Drake and this is my Boyfriend Jake"

"Hello there"

And last but not least Lance walks forward and introduces himself.

"Hello there I am Lance"

I speak up " Well that is everyone so do you mind if we ask some questions?"

"Sure why not?" says Kasai

Drake speaks up "Is it true you were resurrected under HO-OH?"

"Yes it is true we were in Bell Tower and well, it started burning and even I couldn't handle the heat of that fire so we were slowly dying and then HO-OH comes out of nowhere and clears the fire and gives us some of his life energy and we have essentially HO-OH's life inside of us."

"Wow that's crazy." I say

"Yes it was" Says Mizu. "For me it felt like my internal water was being evaporating, it was the most painful thing ever."

Drake flinches at this. "I just hope that never happens to me"

"Yeah" Says Mizu

Tristan speak up and asks "Raiden what does your name mean?"

"My name is different, Mizu and Kasai have Single meaning names, mine is composed of Rai: Lightning and Den: Thunder. So actually my name means everything electricity means."

"Woah that is so cool."

Zach decides to speak up "Are any of you 3 single? Little Lance here is looking for a mate."

"Zach!" Screams Lance and blushes.

"We're sorry but us 3 are in a relationship" Says Mizu

"Wait" I say "You three are together?"

"Yes since we are tied together by HO-OH we decided it would be best if we were together. Besides I find Rai and Mizu very sexy" Kasai Purrs.

Mizu and Raiden blush and Raiden speaks up

"Well yes, we are together just to awnser your question"

"Ok thank you." I say "I think that enough for today, Its time for Dinner do you guys want anything?"

"Sure" says Mizu

We all walk inside and they are astonished

"You guys live here? Its huge." Says Kasai

"Yes we do" I say "I moved here after I learned it was abandoned and nobody lived here so I decided to take over and remodel it and I have been living here for a long time."

"Wow that's amazing" Says Raiden

We walk into my kitchen and I start preparing food for everyone. Two steaks for King and Jake. Chicken, whole, for Drake. Spaghetti for me and Tristan. I prepare some chili for Zach, Flame, and Xavier. I get out a Spicy Vinaigrette Salad for Lance.

"What would you guys like?

"Anything spicy?" says Kasai

"Sure" I prepare my boneless hotwings and set down the plate in front of him. "Enjoy"

"Thank you"

"How about you Mizu?"

"I would like some soup please, any sort of noodles please."

"OK I am on it" I prepare Noodles in salt and pepper and my secret ingredient, no telling. "Here you go."

"Your welcome."

"Thank you."

"Now how about you Raiden?"

"Do you have any Biscuts and Gravy"

My jaw drops and I reply "You, my friend, are awesome" I prepare it and give it to him "Enjoy it you sexy beast." His jaw drops and I sit down next to Tristan and he is looking at me."

"Seriously Tyler?"

"What I still love you the most." I kiss him and we go on to eat our spaghetti .

Everybody says thank you and I reply back. "Today is the first dinner with out new friends and now I think it is time for us to open a celebratory drink." I get out some wine and Fermented Oran Juice"  
"WOOOOOO" everybody says

I Put some in everybodys cup or bowl depending how you eat and drink and I pour myself a glass of wine.

"Here is for a new day, a brighter dawn, and a better future."

"Here's" everybody takes a drink and puts their dishes away and I put them in the dish washer.

"So Mizu, Kasai, Raiden, How do you like it here?"

"Its amazing Tyler thank you for taking us in." Says Mizu

"Thank you for letting us live here." Says Kasai and Raiden

"Your welcome guys, Where do you want to sleep?"

"I am going to sleep outside in the lake" says Mizu and goes outside.

"I sleep near fire, do you have a fireplace Tyler?" says Kasai

"Yes I do follow me"

"I am going to sleep in the field if that's ok." Says Raiden  
"That's ok, see you tomorrow."

"Cya" says Raiden

"Ok Kasai here shall be your bed."

"Thank you." He says before he lights the fireplace.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight Kasai"

I walk over to Tristan and give him a hug. " I am so happy."

"Me to Tyler"

"I am tired lets go to bed baby."

"Ok lets go"

We walk upstairs to our room and open the door and we see a note scribbled with some paw prints on the back

"Thank you for letting us stay here, we hope we will have so much more fun later."

Signed,

Kasai, Raiden, Mizu.

"Aww that's so nice." Says Tristan

"Yeah that is"

"Lets get some sleep. I am tired."

"Lets" I say.

We lay down together and we slowly drift off into sleep.

Goodnight Tristan

(…)

WOW THAT WAS AWESOME!

I just came up with that out of the blue it was amazing, THE LEGENDARY DOGS THE SEXIEST OF THEM ALL! I just don't like Moltres Articuno and Zapdos as much as the dogs. That literally was so much fun today that I can't believe I got this far with this story, this is also the end of the chapter so goodbye everyone I hope you will all review and send PMs cause that helps the story!

Goodnight Everyone


	12. Chapter 11 Legendary Fun

Dark Reality Chapter 11. Legendary Fun :3

Hello there everybody how are you doing? Oh wait not listening to music gotta fix that.

-Plugs in headphones-

-listens to Skrillex :3-

All Better!

Well anyway after my last chapter I am going to check my views brb

Oh and I am Hosting a Skype session on the 7th Us Central time 6:00 unless something comes up that's when it is going to be so enjoy. Name: Emotrocity!

HOLY SHIT 175 views in the past 2 days, that makes me wanna cry :'D

Well anyway how do you think I did on my last chapter? Send me a review or just pm me if you want to throw ideas at me. Trust me I need them in order to keep the magical creativity juices flowing. Anyway that last chapter I wrote was way much fun, the legendary 3 being the most badass trio in the history of the universe. I got a question that I am going to put a poll up to, who is more badass. I am going to put the names of everyone on my team in it and you guys vote for who is the most boss.

"Hey I am."

Slides on sunglasses

"The most boss"

YEAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fucking serious Zach!

"Yeah what" :3

Ugh your so cute I love dinosaurs ^^

"YAY!" gives me a hug

Hugs back "WOOHOO"

Anyway in news storywise,

NEWS TIME WITH EMOTROCITY!

This time the news it that this will feature Tyler facing Mizu, Kasai, and Raiden 1V1 where he is going to see if he can beat a legendary One on One. Well lets see here who to do the disclaimer…. Hmm….

Tyler!

"Yes?"

Disclaimer Pwease :3

"He does not own anything yet us, yet he wish he did because if this was a show, there would be at least a million people watching it right now."

Hell yeah well said.

Anyway I wanna write this story from who's POV should I do today. Ok I know who lets do this thing.

(…)

-Mizu's POV- O:

I awake to the cold feeling of the lake outside of his house…

Tyler, that human who captured us.

He is so nice, unlike most humans who try to capture me and the others. He is nice, caring, very helpful, and most of all

Sexy.

I cant keep my eyes off of him he is just

There.

I wonder if he is awake.

I walk towards the house after shaking the water off of me. I approach the door and look around. I see Kasai asleep near the fireplace, just like him and his hotness. Then I keep walking and I come across Drake.

"Hello there Drake."

"Hello Mizu."

"How are you doing?"

"Good how about you?"

"Good. The lake outside is very cool why don't you sleep in water?"

"Because I sleep with my boyfriend and well, he isn't really aquatic, speaking of which, how did you guys work out your differences and have a 3 way relationship?"

"Well it started when we were resurrected by HO-OH and we just figured it out that we were tied together soul wise. So Kasai speaks up and says"

"That we should all just go out" says Kasai as he walks in the room.

"Oh hey Kasai" I give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey Mizu, anyway how we got together is because I asked the question and Mizu and Raiden were looking at me weird."

"I was surprised just because I had liked Kasai since the beginning and I was shock he actually asked me, and Raiden, to go out with him"

"Yeah I was pretty shocked even though my name is lightning" Says Raiden as he walks inside the front door"

"Hey Raiden" Says Kasai

"Hey Kasai, Mizu"

"Hey Raiden"

"Anyway" Says Kasai "I asked them both out and they agreed and we have been together since."

"So Drake" Says Mizu " How did you and Zach get together?"

"Well I was caught as a Totadile and Zach was only a Trinitar and we were best friends since then and when we evolved he was stuck inside of a shell and I was a fierce Crocenaw and I was a little upset but when we evolved again he evolved into the sexy Tryanitar I know today"

"Your not so bad yourself" Said Mizu

Drake blushes and continues "Anyway one day Tyler got us all dinner from a restaurant and he told us to go off into pairs and me and Zach went off together and we were eating and Zach asked me out, I said yes and since then we have been a couple."

"I see, that is very romantic Drake." Says Raiden

"Yeah it was." Drake Blushes and then Zach walks downstairs and gets himself some coffee.

"So whats this about?"

"How we meet and how we got together Zachy."

"Ah I see, that was a really interesting night, probably best night of my life."

"Thank you Zach."

"Your welcome." He walks up to Drake and gives him a peck on the lips.

Drake grabs Zach's head and deepens the kiss and doesn't let go and eventually he lets go blushing because he forgot the 3 most badass pokemon in the world were watching them.

"Sorry" Says Drake and Zach at the same time.

"Its ok, its nothing we haven't done already?" Says Mizu

"Really, let us see then." Says Zach

"Zach!"

"Its ok Drake, its about time I got to get with Kasai and Raiden, its been a while anyways" Says Mizu.

"We would like that" Says Raiden and Kasai at the same time.

Mizu walks up to Kasai and starts kissing him full on and switches over to Raiden and then Kasai and Raiden start kissing and they lay down on their backs with Mizu in the middle with Kasai on the left with Raiden on the right and they start making out like that.

"I love you Raiden" Says Mizu

"I love you too" Says Kasai

"I love you both" says Raiden until they start kissing again.

"Oh….. um… Wow." Says Drake to Zach Secretly

"Yeah its fucking hot, its turning me on so bad"

"Lets go then Zachy" Purrs Drake in his ear.

They lay down on the floor and they start kissing while Kasai and Raiden are sucking on Mizu's neck making him moan loudly and then Zach starts kissing on Drakes neck and sucks on his neck.

"I love you Zach" Moans Drake

"I love you to Drake"

This goes on for a while until Lance walks downstairs.

"Hey guys what is going onAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" He screams as he runs outside.

Tristan and Tyler walk downstairs after hearing Lance scream and turn to the 5 laying down on the floor.

"Guys what are you doin….."

"Oh shit" says Drake

Mizu Raiden and Kasai stand up and blush bright red and Raiden speaks up.

"It started when we were talking to Drake and Zach and they asked us if we were actually going out and we replied by kissing and then it got quite intense and then Drake and Zach laid down next to us and started doing the same and we had no idea just because we were a little into it." Drake, Zach, Kasai, Mizu and Raiden blush at him saying than and look down onto the floor.

"Its ok guys. Its nothing me and Tristan haven't done already. Just make sure you do that where Lance isn't going to see it. He still has a mental image of King and Jake in his mind and I am sure he didn't need the make out session of you five in his mind."

"Sorry Tyler." Says Everyone.

"Its ok. Tristan go see if Lance is ok."

"Ok ill be back." Says Tristan after he leaves the house.

"So guys, how was it?" says Tyler smirking.

"What?" Says Kasai.

"I heard you guys down here yet Tristan didn't so I decided to keep it to myself for the time being. So what was involved, Kissing or some action?"

Zach blushes –WHAT THE FUCK HE BLUSHED- "nothing but kissing Tyler"

"Mmmm ok, it just sounded like it was getting serious down here."

"No it wasn't, but it was nice." Says Mizu and Kasai and Raiden blush after him saying that.

"That's great, at least I know the biggest and baddest on my team are also the most passionate to their lovers, ah it's a love story only in the poems."

"Tyler seriously!?" exclaimed Drake

"Yes seriously, I want to hear more of this, its so damn sexy":3

"We can arrange that." Says Kasai as he purrs inside Mizu and Raiden's ears

"Stop don't get me and Drake worked up again." Says Zach.

"Please don't, I don't wanna get horny when my boyfriend isn't around." Says Tyler.

"Fair enough." Says Mizu. "Wanna 1v1 Me?"

"Sure why not, How did you know I had powers?"

"Word get around fast in the world of pokemon." Says Kasai. "Me and Raiden wanna face you afterwards 1v1."

"Ok your on."

They all walk outside and Mizu steps up to the plate and faces Tyler.

"Ok lets keep it fair, nothing super effective against me because that's just unfair."

"Fair enough lets do this."

I rush up to Tyler and head-butt him with the crystal on my head. I then unleash a fury of Hydro Cannon and a array of water pulses.

"Nice Try Mizu" Tyler smirked at that and uses protect on himself and releases a fissure under me and it swallows me and I am stuck here inside the earth 20ft down and but I can see outside perfectly.

"Who won?" Tyler says as he yells down the hole.

"Please let me out." I beg. It takes being stuck in a hole realize how much you miss your partners.

"Ok sure. Hold on"

I am waiting then he teleports in front of me and and scares me.

"Boo" He says.

"Don't do that again" I growl yet I let it past.

"Ok hold on." He places his hand on my ass and he teleports us next to Kasai and Raiden.

"Kasai! Raiden!" I run up to them and give them both a kiss

"I don't like being stuck inside of a hole that's it not with my mates."

"That's sweet Mizu." Says Raiden "Thanks you Mizu, that really sweet" Says Kasai

"Tyler do you mind if we go relax somewhere?"

"Sure Mizu you guys are free to leave." Says Tyler.

"Thank you." We say and we go relax in this cave we found

"Guys I need you both right now."

"Whats made you need us right now?"

"This morning and it is water type breeding week."

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot." Says Raiden." We have left you alone all week and you have been waiting for a while huh?"

"Yes I have been incredibly horny recently."

"I would love to, but lets go take a run first." Says Kasai

"I would love to lets go."

We start running and I get ahead so I can tease them. I slowly shake my ass while we are running and soon they catch up with a fire in their eyes and I decided I needed it. Now.

"Lets go guys. I need it now!"

"Ok Mizu more than happy to oblige" Says Kasai

"Lets go back to the cave" Raiden says

"Hurry I cant hold back much longer."

We hurridly run into the cave and I bend over.

"I don't care who, I just need somebody now."

-Lemon Warning-

"Ill take you, but you gotta service Raiden while I help you." Kasai said as he licks my hole.

I moan loudly and motion Raiden in front of me and I slowly start licking him and he gets erect and I slowly move my mouth onto his cock and I slowly suck him off while Kasai is licking me in hole and I can feel the tip of his cock penetrate my hole.

"Hurry up, Kasai, I need it badly!" I moan while he slowly penetrates me and then just slams it into me and I moan as loud as I can and roar.

"By Arceus yes!"

I go back to sucking off Raiden and he is moaning and Kasai is moaning as he brutally slams his cock into me. I am moaning loudly as I can feel myself starting to feel the release.

"I am going to cum soon."

"Same here Mizu keep sucking me off." Moans Raiden

"I am going to cum inside of you Mizu, you are just so good." He half roars while brutally pounding me. I can barely take much more of this amazing feeling.

"I'm…."

"Going…." Moans Raiden

"To….." pleads Kasai

"Cum!" We all yell at once before we come and we roar at the top of our lungs as it the best lovemaking session I have had in such a long time. My ass feels warm as Kasai fills me with his seed and I swallow every drop of Raiden's and I fall into the puddle of my own love juices.

"That was amazing thank you guys." I pant as I slowly start relaxing from such brutal sex.

"That was great Mizu." Says Raiden as he lays down next to me.

"I haven't had something as great as that since the first time." Says Kasai as he slowly pulls out of me and lays down in front of me. I kiss him as I remember the first time we had made love to each other. I then kiss Raiden as he was my first to ever penetrate me.

"First time was always best…." I say as we slowly drift off into sleep.

(…)

Well then.

Didn't plan that.

Not at all….

BUT IT WAS AWESOME.

I know it sounds wrong because I am 14 but this made me incredibly horny as I am reading this over. It was great just to say. I cant wait until Tyler and Tristan find out about this. (spoiler warning) :D

Well this was great. I just found Mizu the sexiest of the 3 dogs. He just seemed so sleek and sexy I just had to do his POV. Well I think that wraps it up for today. Good night everyone and have a good day. Review and PM and remember the skype session at 6:00 US Central time. So anyway don't be a hater, be a lover!

Bye bye Everyone :3


	13. Chapter 12 Long time No see

Dark Reality Chapter 12. Long Time No See.

Guess what Bitches, I am BAAAAACK.

Lolz I am back from a long time no see break. I was on a MONTH long CRUISE!

I mean a CRUISE!

I was on a boat for a month and it was AWESOME! I felt guilty for not writing I left my Lappy-top at home with my Xbox, I have missed you both so much-hugs electronics- I am happy to be home now, and its cold. I mean cold. Being in the Caribbean For a MONTH gets you used to the heat. I live in Northern Illinois and man it is cold. I cant separate my jacket from myself. Anyway I felt like introducing something new in this story, 6v6 Battle. I thought of it for a while, straight out ground war. For this one I am going to do a demo later in the story, Also if it seems short I am sorry had a lot of homework to make up and I am going to do it little by little. I have touched up on my writing skills while I was gone writing love poems for people on the cruise. I had fun placing some interesting ones in a girl's room. I liked her and I felt like having fun so I did and now that I am back I would like to say something.

I, Hate, BRONIES. FOR FUCKS SAKE, 5 boys in my school are bronies and I am wanting to shoot everyone in my school because of them. –Sigh- Anyway I want to say hello before I decide to start this shit so Lets see here, I am Tristan With Tyler, Flame, Xavier, King, Jake, Drake, Zach (Epic Boss), Lance, Mizu, Kasai, Raiden. Oh yay Fun. I remembered everybody :D

Ok I want Mizu to do the intro. (I am a heavy water type fan.)

"Emotrocity Does not own pokemon, He owns us and his OC."

"Damn Right"

Anyway lets start this with something interesting…..

-On a distant planet- Not Real-

"Vageta what the scouter say about his power level?"

"ITS OVER 900….."

"Woah woah WOAH THERE." I fly in riding on a Unicorn.

"Nappa who the hell is that?"

"I don't know Vageta whats his power level?"

"Its over, wait that's impossible."

"What is it?"

"Its at 9 BILLION!"

"HOLY FUCK"

"Bitch Please you just Jelious of my Super Sayian Swagger"

"Who the Hell are you?"

"You can call me Alpha, Or Omega. I am the beginning and the end."

"How are you so powerful?"

"Its called this, Super Sayian 10!"

-I start glowing Bright blue and my hair changes to a midnight Black.-

"His power level is now at 900 Trillion"

"Vageta, if he were to touch us we would be sent straight to the other end of the world 100 times."

"Ok sure lets test that" I punch Napa in the face and he starts flying and passes us every time slowly desinagrating until he is pile of ash flying."

"Ok Vageta guess what?"  
"What….."

"Its Rapeing THIEM!"

-Vageta screams like a girl as the dream ends.-

I wake up smiling like a mad idiot as I wake up and stretch in bed. I turn to my left as I see Tristan staring at me with something behind his back.

"Hey Tyler look at this please…" He hands me my phone.

I take it and I ask"What is it… What the FUCK?"

Tristan has a Picture of Mizu Kasai and Raiden going Doggy Style and I stare at him in shock.

"How may I ask?"

"I was running outside and I heard some growling and I look inside and there is that."

"Why did you have my phone?"

"Because I was listening to Skri… Skril…"

"His name is Skrillex Tristan"

"Ah Skrill-ex."

"Why do you roll the ex of half a beat later?"

"It sounds cool"

"It does, So anyway I am bored. Watcha Wanna Do?"

"I want to go see if anyone else is going base 2 on us here."

"Hmmm lets."

We start going outside and we hear moaning. It sounds distant and we start walking towards the forest and I cant believe it.

"Alex… Is that you?" A close friend of mine from a long time ago was standing there, naked, ahem, pleasing himself.

"OH shit." He turns away and throws on some clothes and starts blushing.

"Tyler do you know him?"

"Yes I do his name is Alex, We were Best Friends in High School.

"Yeah… were" he remarks.

Tristan asks, "What happened Tyler?"

"Well what happened was we were walking home one day from school inside the graveyard where nobody goes. I give him a hug goodbye and he gives me a kiss on the lips and throws me on the ground trying to get me naked and I threw him off of me."

"Wait you weren't gay then?" Tristan Asks.

"Yeah I was Bi curious so I stayed straight. I just didn't think of being gay so it wasn't till I met you Tristan I accepted my feelings and decided to be gay."

Tristan blushes Immensely." Thanks…."

"No Problem Baby." I give him a kiss on the cheek

Alex chimes in. " You Fell in love with a Pokemon? A Male at that. I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERENT GAY!"

" I Wasn't Alex the time. I am sorry for hurting your feelings."

"Sorry? A couple years late for that!"

He seemed visibly shocked at this and I decide to try and talk him down. "Please don't hate me for this Alex….."

"DON'T CALL ME BY ALEX ANYMORE! I HATE YOU!"

He throws a punch at my face and I dodge and glow bright blue and use psychic at him to hold him still.

"What the hell is this!" He yells at me.

"I am kinda a Human with pokemon powers. I can use every move there is and I continuously invent more. Like this"

I call my scythe to me in a cloud a darkness over my head and I reach up and grab it and turn off the strings.

"Like my weapon? Handmade and cursed by Darkri himself."

I channel some spirit energy though it and I rip his shirt open with the tip of the blade and I slowly slide down his chest drawing blood with my blade and stealing his essence. I lick the blood of my blade and my skin turns black covered in a skeleton like structure. I let his restraints go.

"Bring it big boy."

He gets really angry at that and decides to throw a punch at my face and it hits barely hurting but he doubles over grabbing his face trying to fix the bleeding of his nose.

"What the hell was that?" he half cries trying to be a man.

"A modified version of pain split, what you do to me you do to yourself like this." I take my scythe and slit my wrist open not feeling anything as I transferred all the pain to him and he grabs his wrist screaming pain and trying to control the blood.

"Ok that's enough" I Put my scythe to my neck. "This wont kill me because it will only graze me yet you will have your neck cut out. Now listen. Never come back here. You shall stay away forever or else you will have to face my team." I whistle for my team and they all come glaring at Alex, I think he was most intimidated by the fact I had all 3 legendary dogs on my team and he starting crying. I felt like I took it to far and I went up to him and I pull him into a hug. "I am sorry Alex, I didn't want it to turn out this way. Just go away for a while, just come back when your able to talk to me without me having to almost having to kill you."

He nods approval and I use teleport on him to send him back to his house. I felt sorry for him and I know he will be back and probably with an army of strong pokemon so I have to be ready. I collapse onto the ground crying and I pull Tristan to the ground to hug me and I hold him close and I kiss him slowly calming down and I Stand up with him and I turn to my team. "I am sorry guys I didn't want you to see me like this so I want everyone to go sleep, also you three (I point to the dogs) I got something to show everyone. (I pull out my phone and I show everyone the photo of them having it rough.) Everybodys jaw drops and I laugh and head off to bed for a well deserved nap.

Ok that was a big sad. I gtg for serious I need to go to bed I have ISAT tomorrow D: official disclaimer next chapter.


End file.
